Don Juan's NOT Triumphant
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: What if the managers and Raoul actually had listened to Christine the night that they read the fateful letter from the Phantom concerning the cast of Don Jaun? What if someone else took the part of Amnita instead of Chrisitne? AU. Based off the musical


**This is just a random idea that struck me one time and I thought it would be a good idea to write it out. This is a one-shot, just to let you know. I can't afford to write any more full-length stories at the moment. Also, this proves me to not be a hypocryte about writing more Phantom of the Opera stories (since I told everyone to raise the amount of stories to beat the Maximum Ride section in COUNT UP WITH ERIK). **

**This is just more of the musical than the movie or book (the only thing from the book really are his yellow eyes) If you didn't see the stage musical, then you may be confused. In the movie, the Phantom's costume had a mask and that weird cape thing and such. The musical version is kinda the complete opposite. See, in that one, it's like this baggy shawl thing or whatever that he wears and he has this hood like thing over his head. Have you ever seen the Disney movie "Robin Hood"? You know when Robin goes to the festival thing and shoots the arrows and wins and the king finds out it's him and commands he be killed. Okay, you know the Rhino Executioner guy? You know his costume? The Phantom's costume looks a lot like that! And there's a table in this version (and I don't think there's fire in this one either)**

**One more thing: In this story, Erik will not be called Erik- but the Phantom. Why? Cause I felt that if this were a story based mostly off of the book then I would do that. But since it's mostly based off of the musical, I don't feel right doing that.**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own any of this! It belongs to Webber (and originally Leroux!)**

"Raoul, I cannot do it!" Christine shouted in despair as the managers leafed once more through the letter. Her lover sighed and told her, "Christine, darling, you must understand what's at stake."

She spun on him, "No, you don't understand!"

When she noticed the bewildered look on Raoul, she sighed and plopped into the nearby chair. Putting her face in her hands, she pleaded, "Please, Raoul, please don't make me do it. You don't understand who this man is. You never will."

Seeing Christine in a state, all Raoul could do was nod solemnly. Then a thought formed and his eyes widened and a grin spread across his face. He glanced back at the managers and gave a slight nod. They gave a look of puzzlement, but the Vicomte made it clear that he would explain once they were out of the opera house.

Still beaming, Raoul reassured Christine, "Everything will go perfectly, my dear. You will see."

The Phantom fit perfectly into his costume, just as he expected. The hood covered his entire face, hiding his mask. Also, the whole costume was baggy, so as to cover the fact that he wasn't as heavy as Piangi. He smiled a grim smile as he thought of singing with Christine. The elegance and beauty of her voice would do more than just grace the stage; it would be a gateway to his music, to his soul. She was truly his music of the night.

Like a shadow, he glided through the passageways, easily finding his way through the dark labyrinth of the opera cellars. Not able to hide the devilish grin, the Phantom thought once more of the bliss that would ensue once he would finally sing with Christine the masterpiece in which he composed. The only person standing in his way was Piangi, who was playing the role of Don Juan that night. He had watched rehearsals and had seen Christine practicing the part of Amnita. He smiled at the memory. She will finally be his tonight.

Finally, the Phantom found his way to the rafters and looked down at the scene below him. He saw Piangi onstage, saying his final lines before going backstage to change into the costume that the Phantom was already wearing. He smiled as the man sauntered backstage. The Phantom swooped down to the man and it was all over.

A woman entered onstage, seeming to be an innocent girl looking for someone. Of course the Phantom could not see her yet. She hardly paid any mind to the man behind the curtains, since she was too busy thinking of her next verse to sing. She did not expect a different man to come behind the curtains. She did not expect Piangi to be dead.

A man, much skinnier in comparison to Piangi, slid from behind the curtains, exposing himself to the world, yet hiding all the same. The audience did not see the difference, and neither did the woman onstage. He could not see the woman unfortunately, with his costume, since the hood was over his eyes. It was better this way since he only wished to sing with Christine, touch Christine, and hear Christine. He only wanted to be there with her when she made her final triumph before he took her below the depths of the world with him.

He sang the first verse:

"_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent_

_Silent_

Christine stood from the bench in front of the table once he neared her. He heard her toss something in the air, probably an apple.

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me"_

"_And now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided_

He curved around the vast table to near his Christine, grabbing a cup to offer to her.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_The bridge is crossed_

_So stand and watch it burn _

_Past all thought of 'if' or when'_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend"_

They faked a struggle as she took the cup, him grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the bench. He could hardly see anything under the hood, but he sensed where the bench was nonetheless.

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul,_

_What rich desire unlocks its door,_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

The Phantom who stood behind her, now took his place next to her to continue serenading:

"_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return"_

He held her hands for a moment before she suddenly stood and sang

"_You have brought me_

_To the moment where words run dry"_

Wait, this wasn't Christine's voice!

"_In my mind I've already imagined"-_

However, the Phantom would not stand for anymore of this toad's singing.

"_Insolent fools_

_You slaves of mockery_

_Why have you deceived me?_

_Ignorant fools_

_What caused you to think_

_Carlotta could sing instead?"_

He yelled it loud and clear into the audience, knowing that the managers would understand that he was addressing them. He could hear the audience stir. Yes, this is what they deserved for their disobedience.

"So it is to be war, my dear managers? Have it your way!"

He heard gunshots fire towards him, but he stepped out of the way just in time. The Phantom turned, hearing a screech wail behind him.

"You killed him! You killed Piangi, my love!" Carlotta cried in a highly shrill voice. In blind rage she clawed at the Phantom's face, and finally tore off the hood, revealing his mask. He saw the pleading and angry eyes of Carlotta and roared at her, "Yes, I killed him, though it was a waste, since Christine wasn't here! Only you, the toad, were here!"

She clawed for him again, but he grabbed her wrists.

"No, that will not do. Where is Christine?"

She glared but did not answer. By her wrists, he threw her to the floor and ran towards one of his trapdoors before anyone could take any more shots at him.

He found Christine backstage, running from the stage.

"Christine!" he shouted to her.

The sound of his voice only made her run faster.

Running through the rafters, the Phantom shouted again, "Christine! Stop!" she didn't.

Without warning, he leapt in front of her.

"Why weren't you onstage, my dear", he asked threateningly.

Her eyes grew wide as she took a step back.

"Please…. Please, it was his idea", her voice shook.

Taking wide steps towards his angel, the Phantom questioned, "Who's idea? The fop's?"

She backed herself into a corner, literally, her hands felt the walls as she said, "I don't know who you're talking about."

His eyes blazed, anger and jealously prominent in those two yellow orbs as he shouted, "The Vicomte de Chagny, your lover!" Before Christine could even defend herself, the Phantom roared, "You betrayed me, Christine! You, along with that slave of fashion, tricked me into humiliation on that stage. You, Christine, chose him over me."

Tears filled Christine's eyes as she turned her face away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Come, Christine, you will not escape me now. There will be no more tricks from you, or anybody else for the Phantom of the Opera."

The Phantom pulled her through a trapdoor and escaped the mob that was forming in the main hall.

Christine pleaded again, "I didn't want to do it. I was frightened."

He didn't answer her.

She continued, "I didn't know that Raoul would dream of trying to trick you with that. I assumed that you would have already found out"-

"You were at practice", he reflected bluntly.

"Yes, but that was Raoul's cover-up. He wanted me to be Amnita at practices so that you would believe that I was still playing her. But I still hated doing this to you all the same."

Once in the cellars, the Phantom yelled, "Then why couldn't you do it for me?"

Her brown eyes pleaded with him, "I was scared."

He yanked her once more and told her, "There is nothing more that you will need to fear, my angel. You will be safe down here."

Eyes widening, Christine screeched, "What?"

"_Here we plunge to the prison of my black despair_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind"-_

"No! I'm sorry, I'll do anything!"

"Then stay here with me!"

She attempted to pull her arm from his grasp, but his hold on her was too powerful.

"Please…"

"It's too late for useless pity. You made me sing with that- that woman!"

"Please!"

"That creature whose voice should never be uttered above a whisper, never sung above the rattle of a chime, never spoken above the hush of an opera audience. She disgraces music by her very presence! You are the only one worthy of such a role!"

"No, she didn't even want the part! I'm begging you! Please let me go!"

He spun on her.

"No matter how many times you beg of me to let you go into a world that will crush you, I will not do it. They will take the music from your soul, the very music that I gave you. Carlotta will demean you and Raoul will drive it from your mind. Only I can kindle the fire of music within you", he pulled her close, trying to explain this to her, but at this moment in time, Christine was no longer listening. She yanked and pulled at his arms and twisted in every which way to escape.

"I know you were afraid, my dear, but why Carlotta?" He turned her head towards his, willing her to stare into his two blazing fires.

Christine took a deep breath before she spoke, "She was the only person fit for the role."

The Phantom turned, once again yanking her towards his lair.

"_Carlotta!_

_How ridiculous!_

_Carlotta!_

_Now who ever thought that she could sing this?"_

They got into the gondola and the Phantom shoved Christine in. It was silent, though the Phantom almost screamed in agony. Carlotta of all people! He still could not get over the fact that those imbeciles thought that he would fall for that trick! Oh, but he had! The shame of it all! Now how would they fear him? How could they ever have the awed respect that they had for him all those months ago? They wouldn't see him the same way.

Looking down at Christine again, he could see that none of that mattered anymore. Only she mattered. Whether she had sung with him or not, Christine would still be his. They had still crossed the Point of no return.

Raoul de Chagny rushed through the opera house, trying to find Madame Giry. She was the only one who knew about the Phantom, so she had to know where he hid.

"Madame Giry!" he cried in desperation, yet he could not find her. Suddenly, she was there beside him.

"I must take you to him!" she shouted over the roar of the crowd. "But you must remember to keep your hand at the level of your eye!

"But why?" he questioned.

"His Punjab lasso of course! He'll be even more likely to use it on you now that you seemed to have outsmarted him. He has a very strong ego, Monsieur", she explained, glancing every which way.

She rushed him to one of the trap doors and they curved down a long passageway into the cellars.

The Phantom finished placing the wedding dress on Christine. She was a real beauty in it. The mannequin could not compare to the real woman that she was. It seemed to make her eyes glow, but at the moment, her eyes were red.

"You don't understand, I can't stay here", she pleaded once more. The Phantom finally learned to ignore her. "I know I told you that I would do anything to make it up to you but"-

"This is the only way to pay for what you have done", he growled as he placed the white veil on her head. He himself was now in a suit, eager to finally be with his love. His mask was still worn over the right side of his face, luckily untouched by Carlotta or anyone else in the opera house.

Christine closed her eyes and wondered if anyone would actually come down to where the Phantom resided and save her. It was a small hope, but a hope nonetheless. Opening her eyes, she found that accursed mask still on his face. Angrily, she ripped it off, already knowing what was beneath it.

"How dare you!" he screamed, reaching his hand to strike her while his other hand hid his face. His hand flew so fast that she found herself on the ground, just like the last time she tore the mask from his face. However, this time she did not fear what she saw.

He glowered at her, towering above her, but seemed to calm momentarily as he said, "This face posions our love…" he closed his eyes as he sang softly:

"_This face which earned_

_A mother's fear and loathing_

_A mask, my first_

_Unfeeling scrap of clothing"_

Yet, that was short lived, since he opened his eyes and pulled her up towards him.

"_Pity comes too late_

_So get up and face your fate_

_An eternity of this!_

_Before your eyes…"_

Christine shook her head as she turned towards him.

"_This haunted face holds no horror to me now_

_It's in your soul where the true distortion lies…."_

A man came up to the gate which separated the canals and the lair. Christine and the Phantom recognized him instantly.

"We have a guest!" the Phantom cried with sadistic glee. Christine shuddered as she shouted, "Raoul!"

"Free her!" Raoul demanded, clutching the bars of the gate.

The Phantom laughed a deathly chortle, "Would you mind explaining, good monsieur, why Christine was not cast as her role tonight?"

Raoul glared at the Phantom.

"You know very well why she wasn't- to save her from you!" he rattled the gate, to no avail.

"Obviously, your plan didn't work. I still have her here."

Raoul groaned impatiently, "Let her free."

The Phantom pulled the lever of the gate and replied, "Not until you come in."

Rushing in, Raoul leaped towards Christine and held her tight.

"Raoul", she muttered into his chest. He sighed.

Jealously struck the Phantom once again and he clutched the Punjab lasso in his hands. Momentarily, Raoul pulled away from Christine, but it was long enough for the Phantom to pull the lasso around the Vicomte's neck.

Raoul choked in agony and Christine gasped.

The Phantom turned towards her.

"Make your choice, Christine. Either spend the rest of your life with me to set him free or choose him- only to see him die. This is your choice. And though you can't understand this completely, since you failed to listen to me, this is the point of no return."

**Thought I'd end it there, since everything will continue as it normally would. I'll cry if I have to write that scene again and it just wouldn't make too much sense at this point if I had Christine all of a sudden choose Erik (she should, but well... this story indicates that that's not going to happen). Also, if I did have her choose Erik then I'd have to make this a story, and as I mentioned before, that's the last thing I need right now. **

**So anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed it and got a little laugh over Carlotta!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! THANK YOU!**


End file.
